


Dragon Egg Troubles

by peppermint_latte



Series: The Multiple Inquisitor AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Multiple Inquisitors, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Four of the inquisitors receive a letter from Solas, who is on mission in the Emerald Graves with Vara, Telsi and the Iron Bull. Telsi has found some dragon eggs, and intends to raise them when they hatch.





	Dragon Egg Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was started by me and a group of friends, the original characters featured belong to each of us. (And the rest of belong to BioWare, as does the world.)  
> Conkus (Dalish Elf), Vara (Dalish Elf), Elena (Human Mage) and Telsi (Dwarf Rogue) are mine.  
> Olivia (City Elf) belongs to omi-writing on ao3.  
> Deimos (Human Rogue) belongs to deimido on tumblr.

They usually don't all go out on missions together. There being so many of them, and all. A group that size would draw too much attention, and most of them are mages anyway, hardly a good build for a team.

 It was also important that a few of them remain at Skyhold to make the decisions. Or the small ones at least, whether they were going to help this noble or rebuild that bridge and the like. They would always wait until all the inquisitors were back before making any of the big decisions, like whether they should ally with the mages or the templars.

Usually Deimos, Vara, Elena or Conkus stayed. It was an unspoken agreement between them, and the advisors, and pretty much everyone else, that the four had the most level heads. So at least one of them should remain at Skyhold at any given time. With only the occasional exception.

While it was important that at least one them stay at Skyhold, it is also important that no expedition with Telsi or Olivia be left to its own devices. It’s not that they don’t trust their companions to dissuade them from any particularly foolish actions, but the inquisitors have the last say in the end, so again, one of the four would be sent to supervise.

Currently an expedition of four is in the Emerald Graves. Said group consists of Iron Bull, Telsi, Solas and Vara.  Privately, Conkus doesn't envy any of them for going, the Emerald Graves are full of giants, dragons and unfriendly soldiers. At least according to the scout reports. He also wondered if it had been wise to send two couples on a mission, but he knows that they would probably be able to remain focused, maybe.

Despite all the careful planning to avoid any hastily made decisions from their fellow inquisitors, all of them greatly respected each other, none of them leading any more than another. They are a team, they had all decided that early on. The world had gotten a lot more complicated, and people weren’t exactly thrilled that the heralds were a group of elves, mages and a dwarf. So, they work together, stronger unified than not.

This doesn’t mean they don’t argue. Oh, they argue. Meetings can sometimes go for hours longer than necessary simply because the inquisitors present can’t agree on the right approach. He hates when that happens, he really does. At least they’ve always been agreement about Corypheus, the Breach and even the mages.

The war table will convene later that day, but Conkus isn’t worried about Vara and Telsi’s lack of input, he knows they don’t have any large-scale plans in motion that the two will miss out on. He is mostly worried it will be a frustrating meeting, with little actual decision making.

Cullen and Josephine will ask for their opinions on how to proceed with some minor things and the four of them may find no common ground on how they all wish to proceed. He is not looking forward to the possibility. Conkus sighs and continues his walk to the garden, he's too busy to be worrying about this right now, he had more important things to do.

-

They stare down at the letter on the table. He was right to be worried, even if it was for the wrong reasons. The letter Solas has sent them from the Emerald Graves. Conkus had always known Telsi let her excitement override her sense more often than not, but this, this was utterly insane. He was pathetically grateful Solas had even sent the message, though he suspected it was more out of spite than anything else. Because they could not, under any circumstances, raise dragons at Skyhold. Or really, anywhere, for that matter.

If Telsi wanted to die by dragon rearing out in the wilds that was her business, but they had much more pressing matters with Corypheus breathing down their necks, she could do that later, if she wished it. After they’d killed the would-be-god.

He wonders if his fellow inquisitors share his worries about the letter and it’s contents and he glances up at their expressions, searching.

The advisors all look tired, as if they might not help them deal with this at all. While he understands this, that doesn’t make it any less worrying.

Elena has an excited glint in her eye, and he immediately dismisses the idea of suggesting she go. She will too likely follow Telsi’s lead as Vara apparently has.

Deimos looks curious but concerned, likely interested at the prospect but realistic to it’s consequences. Conkus is glad he’ll have at least one ally in this debate.

 Finally, Olivia looks considering, he worries for a moment that she might agree with this madness too, but her expression smooths into something wary and determined.

“So, which of us is going to go and stop them from bringing dragon eggs back to Skyhold?” He prompts.

“I’d like to have dragon babies.” Elena says quietly.

“Skyhold is ill-equipped to house three growing dragons, we do not have nearly enough food for that.” Josephine replies.

“Or the space.” Cullen adds.

“And we do not even know what dragonlings eat or how to feed them. They are wild animals, not meant to be trained.” Leliana finishes.

“Which means one of us needs to stop them.” Deimos says ruefully.

“Yes.” He presses firmly. If they couldn’t all agree on this….he dreads to think of what might happen.

“We should send a letter to Vara, she could get them to see reason.” Olivia interjects.

He contemplates it, it’s not a bad idea. There’s a chance it could work.

“We’d be leaving a lot up to chance, she seems to agree with them at least somewhat. I think we should still send someone, as well as a letter.” He replies.

“Whoever we send, we can’t send them alone. It would be too dangerous for them to travel the distance alone.” Cullen warns.

The Emerald Graves were several weeks walk from Skyhold, and only slightly less by horse. Word would spread, and the inquisitor would be vulnerable to attack or kidnapping along the way.

“Yes, I agree. Would it not be better to send more than one of you?” Leliana reasons.

“It is a long trip.” He says, acknowledging the danger.

“We can send them with Dorian and Cassandra, then there would be four of them.” Deimos adds.

It would be wise to send a group of four or more. He nods at the comment.

“Then I vote Deimos and Olivia, between them I think they can convince the others not to bring the eggs back.” He says to everyone in the room.

“You don’t want to go?” Deimos asks. The others watch intently for his answer, the same question clearly in their minds.

“If any of you wish me to go, I will. But I do not think it necessary.” None of them look particularly satisfied with this answer but they don’t ask him anything else.

After a moment’s silence Olivia speaks.

“I’m happy to go, as fun as it would be to have dragons it’s not even close to practical.” She glances at him near the end and he nods slightly.

He moves his eyes to Elena, urging her to share her thoughts without embarrassing her.

She sighs dejectedly.

“I agree with you all. Dragon babies would be adorable, but we can’t look after them. The two of you should go, and we’ll stay here.” She says gesturing to him and herself.

All eyes turn to Deimos, his opinion the deciding factor.

After a pause he answers their looks.

“I’m willing to go, Olivia and I can stop them. We’ll manage to talk sense into them somehow.” He says, tone not holding as much confidence as Conkus might expect but he sounds sure enough.

“Then it is decided, the two of you will go to the Emerald Graves and talk the others out of this.” Leliana says, with an air of finality.

“Does that conclude the meeting for today? They should start preparing to leave as soon as possible.” He asks their advisors.

“That is all for today.” Josephine answers.

“Inquisitors.” Cullen says in way of goodbye.

They all leave the room, Deimos and Olivia walking ahead, veering off towards the bedrooms when they reach the main hall.

He sighs heavily as he watches them go.

“I pray they can talk sense into Vara and Telsi.” He says to Elena.

“And why would that be necessary?” He hears from his left.

Conkus turns to look at Varric’s questioning face and walks away without saying a word. He is the last person who needs to get wind of all this.


End file.
